An electronic presentation may include information that a user finds interesting. For example, an electronic presentation may include audiovisual and/or textual content that engages the user. The electronic presentation may be available from a repository of other electronic presentations. For example, a user may visit a website where electronic presentations are made available to the user. Using a graphical user interface, the user may select and view an electronic presentation made available through the graphical user interface. Furthermore, in some instances, a user may desire to find other electronic presentations similar to the one the user just viewed (or is viewing). However, where the repository has thousands of electronic presentations, it can be laborious and time-consuming for the user to have to sift through all those electronic presentations for the user to find those that the user finds interesting. Furthermore, there may be other electronic presentations that would be helpful or interesting to the user, but the user may never find them because it would take too long for the user to do so. In these instances, the user may miss out on electronic presentations that would be interesting or relevant to the user's needs.